Cuando dos soledades se encuentran
by Dearg Dragonfly
Summary: Se encuentran en un bar cualquiera en el día de un par de bodas


**Los novios.**

Le doy un trago a la botella, hace rato que me olvide de los vasos, siento como el líquido caliente baja por mi garganta y deshace el maldito nudo que se había formado y que no me dejaba respirar. Esta es mi segunda botella de la noche.

– ¡Que viva la novia!

– ¡Que viva! – contestan los demás infelices que están sentados en este mugriento bar, y de nuevo doy un trago a la botella de tequila.

Me encuentro en algún lugar perdido de Inglaterra sin más compañía que una maleta y no tengo intenciones de salir de este bar por ahora. Un trago más, y mi tequila se termina, pido otra botella al de la barra y esta llega en minutos, al viejo cantinero parece no importarle que lleve aquí metido todo el día mientras le pague.

Me imagino que en estos momentos ya es una mujer casada, y que todos le desean lo mejor junto a su esposo, mientras como un maldito idiota de porquería estoy deseando que caiga un rayo y acabe con mi puta existencia.

– ¡Salud por los novios! – nuevamente los demás se unen a mi brindis mientras me llevo la botella a la boca.

Todo son aplausos, sonrisas, parabienes, "uy que linda la novia, oh que guapo el novio", el vals, y los novios en medio con su mejor sonrisa de fotografía, me dan ganas de vomitar, y la fiesta apenas comienza. Luego lo peor de todo, el estúpido brindis hecho por un aun más estúpido primo de la novia, recalcando lo perfectos que eran los novios juntos, más sonrisas tontas, suspiros y "aw que tierno" por todos los malditos lados. Ya no soporto más, me levantó ante la atónita mirada de los demás invitados que no pueden creer que este ahí, y que además tenga el mal gusto de largarme a mitad del romántico vals, sintiendo pena por mí. ¡Que se vayan al más profundo de los infiernos!

Abro los ojos después de aparecerme lejos del lugar, me asqueaba estar ahí, fingiendo una sonrisa y mis mejores deseos para los novios, cuando en realidad lo que quiero es maldecirlos a los dos. Varios tipos me gritan obscenidades mientras camino por la calle, mi vestido de seda dorada deja al descubierto mi espalda y el escote también deja bastante piel al descubierto, mi furia incrementa, me vestí para él, en mi estupidez creí que se arrepentiría.

Los insolentes que se atrevieron a mirarme, corren como niñas al ver que he destruido el maldito callejón donde se encuentran, pero yo sigo furiosa y para colmo empieza a llover.

**Los abandonados.**

Se casa con otro, por agradecimiento, porque fue él quien se interpuso entre una maldición y ella, porque yo no fui lo suficientemente rápido, porque lo cuidó mientras este imbécil limpiaba el país de cualquier peligro para ella. Un año de separación y seis meses de cartas sin contestar y al final solo me dice "Perdóname, hay alguien más, la distancia, me necesita" y al diablo con amarme. Ahora estoy en un bar muggle de mala muerte porque no soporto las miradas de los magos y brujas que debo proteger "lo abandonó, se casa con otro".

Brindo otra vez por su felicidad, en este, el día de su boda. La puerta se abre y los ebrios silban y lanzan los halagos más vulgares que conozco, y ante mis ojos la imagen que menos espere encontrar.

No hay ningún maldito lugar abierto, la lluvia cae sobre mí sin clemencia y los recuerdos vienen con ella. Su frialdad, sus excusas, sus negativas, todo cobra sentido, pero entonces me negaba a verlo, era otra de sus aventuras, se le pasaría y volvería a mí. Pero eso no sucedió. "Sabes que esto ya no funciona, el sexo no es suficiente, ya no te quiero, la amo" habría sido menos doloroso que me torturara, y todavía tuvo el descaro de invitarme a su boda, y yo tuve la poca dignidad de ir.

La lluvia sigue cayendo y yo sigo caminando buscando un lugar donde guarnecerme y encuentro un mugroso bar muggle, la tormenta incrementa y no tengo ninguna opción, entro llamando la atención de los ebrios que silban y gritan, tomo mi varita con fuerza, y casi deseo que se atrevan a cercarse, no me vendría mal destrozar el maldito lugar pero lo que veo me paraliza.

**Afuera está lloviendo.**

Una mujer vestida de dorado entra al bar y sus ojos se fijan en mí, se acerca, los demás borrachos la miran hambrientos, mentiría si digo que no la veo así, quiero arrancarle ese vestido del cuerpo. Esta mojada, el vestido se pega a su cuerpo, algunas gotas caen de su cabello negro hasta sus hombros y se deslizan por su piel, deseo seguir su recorrido por debajo de la tela, paso una mano por mi cabello, el alcohol está haciendo efecto. Se sienta a mi lado, toma la botella de mi mano y le da un trago.

Me quito la chamarra y se la pongo sobre los hombros, acaba de entrar y afuera llueve.

Entre todos esos borrachos, me mira y no dudo en acercarme, lo recorro con la mirada, botas de trabajo, pantalón de mezclilla, una playera bajo una camisa cualquiera y una chamarra de piel. Lleva un par de días sin rasurar, se desarregla un poco más el cabello con la mano mientras la otra no suelta la botella, verlo así me provoca tirarme sobre él y tener esas manos sobre mi piel, pero no tengo el valor, así que le quito la botella y me la llevo a los labios.

Su chamarra esta sobre mis hombros y me doy cuenta que tengo frio, miro afuera como la lluvia cae.

**Tequila, sal y limón. **

– ¿No eras el padrino de la boda?

– Y tú la dama de honor.

_Nuevamente la botella se acaba entre trago y trago. _

– ¿Por qué tequila?

– Uno de mis hermanos me dijo que se parece más al whisky de fuego que el whisky normal.

– Tu hermano tiene razón.

_Una botella llena llega a la mesa y el líquido comienza a desaparecer, pronto queda vacía. Y llega otra. Y otra. Las palabras tropiezan, se amontan, se confunden entre ellas. Los recuerdos se acumulan y las heridas se abren entre el limón y la sal, escosen, duelen, arden. Se escuchan carcajadas, llanto, imprecaciones y finalmente una botella se rompe._

– Estúpido muggle.

– No importa, ya no quería estar ahí de todos modos.

_La lluvia sigue cayendo._

**Azul.**

_Como el rayo en una tormenta. Es caprichosa, obstinada y egoísta. Creyó que el mundo giraba a su alrededor, hasta que la dejaron sola y aunque no lo reconozca, rompieron sus ilusiones, aquellas que olvido que tenía y que ahora duelen y le gritan a la cara lo ingenua que fue._

_Como el mar frente a la playa. Es inseguro, terco e insensible. Tal vez por eso lo abandonaron, destruyendo lo que alcanzó a salvar de una guerra que lucho por amor, un amor que al final no fue para él, que lo dejó en ruinas, con el corazón en carne viva, con una promesa rota y sueños marchitos._

_Sus ojos azules se encuentran entre la oscuridad de la habitación. Una tormenta en el mar. Se encontraron una noche de lluvia. El mar embravecido y los rayos dibujando formas en el cielo. Intenso, fuerte y furioso._

**La calma después de la tormenta. **

_El golpe de agua en su rostro lo hizo despertar._

– La madre que…. _– no pudo terminar, el dolor de cabeza lo obligo a callar, llevo sus manos a las sienes y levantó el rostro mojado. _

_Frente a él la mujer del bar usando nada más que una camisa, la camisa que él usaba la noche anterior, un vaso vacío en las manos y una expresión endemoniada en la cara. _

– ¡Maldito infeliz!, – _alcanzó a agacharse esquivando por poco el vaso de cristal que se hizo añicos contra la pared _– ¡me emborrachaste, para traerme aquí!

_La habitación de hotel esta revuelta, una zapatilla cerca de la entrada, la otra desaparecida, el vestido dorado en el suelo y los pantalones sobre una lámpara. _

– No recuerdo haberte obligado – _ella palidece y su expresión cambia. _

_Los recuerdos de la noche anterior, al final de cuentas ella si se le tiró encima y sintió esas manos sobre su piel, al final de cuentas él si le arrancó el vestido y siguió el rastro de las gotas de lluvia. _

_Están sentados en la mesa de una cafetería muggle, aun no quieren volver a su mundo. Se miran, no saben que decir, se ríen, parecen dos adolecentes en su primera cita y de eso ya han pasado algunos años. Él sonríe al verla usando su ropa, el vestido no era adecuado para salir por la mañana, además acabó hecho trizas._

– ¿Y que ha sido de tu vida, Weasley? – _ella rompe el silencio, mientras bebe de su café bien cargado._

– Soy Auror, y tú, Parkinson, ¿haces algo? – _contesta Ron con una taza humeante entre las manos._

– Trabajo en Madame Malkin, hago diseños – _dice Pansy con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro._

_Las horas pasan y por más que quieran alargarlas no pueden, deben regresar a casa. Al anochecer se aparecen juntos en "El Caldero Chorreante" y los clientes los ven con lástima. _

_Ahora, después de varias botellas de tequila, una noche de pasión desenfrenada en un hotel de paso y una resaca horrible, la lástima de los demás ya no importa. Se despiden frente a la chimenea, cada quien por su lado._

**La realidad que nos espera. **

– ¡Ronnie! – mi madre me asfixia y no parece querer soltarme, mis hermanos me miran aliviados de verme entero, mi padre suspira y Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos señala a mi madre con los brazos extendidos, mostrándome lo que ocasioné.

– Mamá, estoy bien, no me pasó nada malo – papá me ayuda y la conduce a un sillón donde intenta tranquilizarla, mi hermana también me abraza después de darme un golpe, mis hermanos palmean mi espalda, todos aliviados de que esté bien.

– Ginny, en el Ministerio aún no saben nada, acabó la misión y abandonó el hotel, me voy a buscarlo, antes de que haga algo estúpido – Harry entra gritando y pasa de largo sin verme, directo a mi hermana, que trata de tranquilizarlo, tras un par de segundos parece darse cuenta de que estoy ahí y se tranquiliza.

No doy explicaciones de donde fui, nadie me las pide, imaginan la razón de mi ida.

En la sala, desperdigado está "El Profeta" lo tomo y de inmediato la mano de Ginny intenta arrebatármelo, pero lo ha hacho tarde.

"**El final feliz del cuento de hadas"**, el encabezado lo dice todo, es el final feliz de la princesa que fue rescatada por el valiente príncipe azul. Hermione vestida de blanco dibuja una sonrisa tímida en su cara ante los flashes de los reporteros, a su lado Krum aparece completamente feliz rodeando su cintura, "el héroe que la rescato de la muerte".

– _No quiero hacerte daño, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo y la distancia es mucha, él me hace sentir querida y necesaria. _

– _Te amo – susurra contra mis labios y me besa con suavidad – pero eso ya no es suficiente – no soy capaz de moverme, ella se aleja esta vez para siempre_.

El silencio me da la bienvenida, cierro la puerta y recorro la sala con la mirada, se siente tan vacía. No hay quien se preocupe dónde estuve desde la tarde de ayer, si algo malo me pasó, solo la soledad que se instaló en mi sillón un día hace un par de meses y que se niega a abandonarme más de lo necesario.

Aun así, que nadie me espere significa no más miradas de lástima, me siento en el sillón frente a la ventana, mi favorito. Me abrazó tratando de ahuyentar el frío que de nuevo aparece, pero es imposible, parece dispuesto a quedarse a acompañarme esta noche.

Toc, Toc, Toc. Alguien en la puerta es demasiado inoportuno, quisiera gritarles que me devoró una manada de krups salvajes, pero creo que sería demasiado melodramático, así que no me queda más remedio que abrir.

– ¿Por qué tardas tanto? – Millicent entra como un torbellino a mi casa olvide que se supone cenaríamos juntas, se para en seco al ver mi ropa, aun llevo _sus_ pantalones y _su_ camisa. Millicent me mira un par de segundos más y decide cerrar la boca, comienza a hablar de su trabajo mientras prepara una cena para las dos.

La escucho hablar y entre sus cosas distingo "El Profeta", y ella sigue parloteando sobre la mejor manera de matar a su jefe y no acabar en Azkabán cuando lo veo.

"**El inicio de una nueva vida"**, cortando todo lo que tenga que ver con el pasado, incluida yo. Astoria y su largo vestido posa junto a Draco, se ven imposiblemente perfectos.

– _La amó y entre nosotros ya no hay más que sexo, esto ya no funciona, ya no te quiero – ni siquiera me mira cuando lo dice, está muy ocupado empacando. _

– _Me caso – lo suelta desde el marco de la puerta – ojala puedas venir, quiero empezar de nuevo, sin rencores – sin mí._

Soledades que se encuentran.

_Ha pasado un año desde que se encontraron en un bar perdido de Inglaterra, la vida ha seguido su curso._

_Los aurores del Ministerio siguen tratando de evitar ataques a mestizos y nacidos muggles, en la última misión Ron Weasley fue un héroe al rescatar a un par de niños de un mago oscuro._

_La colección de Pansy Parkinson para la nueva temporada de Madame Malkin es todo un éxito, la tienda no ha tenido tantas ventas como ahora._

Mi viejo amigo el tequila. Esta vez apenas he bebido de la primera botella, sentado en la misma mesa en el mismo bar. Escucho la puerta abrirse pero no es ella, espero verla atravesar esa puerta como hace un año, el repiqueteo en las ventanas anuncia el inicio de la lluvia, sonrío, falta poco para que aparezca.

Están frías, las gotas que caen en mi rostro mientras miro al cielo tormentoso, de pie frente al mismo mugriento bar muggle, y entro como aquella vez hace un año esperando encontrarlo en un cita no establecida, una vez que ha comenzado a llover.

_Sus ojos se encuentran nuevamente apenas ella cruza el umbral de la puerta y él levanta la mirada como si supiera el momento exacto en el que aparecería, un estruendo se escucha y una sonrisa aparece en sus rostros. Afuera sigue lloviendo. Y es que la vida sigue no solo para ellos._

_Esa mañana "El Profeta" solo tenía buenas noticias._

_Un nuevo Mundial de Quidditch se ha celebrado y Viktor Krum levanta la copa coronando al equipo de Bulgaria campeón, haciendo el anuncio de que la señora Krum, quien ha mejorado la situación de las criaturas mágicas, espera a su primogénito dentro de cinco meses._

_Los negocios de Draco Malfoy prosperan, ha firmado un jugoso contrato con Mark Carpenter un empresario norteamericano, el primero en su familia en ser mago, dejado atrás los prejuicios de sangre a esta noticia se suma que la adorable señora Malfoy espera un varón en tres meses._

_La ropa sale volando cayendo en cualquier parte, las bocas se buscan, los labios se mueven exigentes sobre la piel del otro, las manos se mueven recordando caminos ya recorridos. Dentro de la habitación la tormenta es mucho más intensa. _

_¿Amor? No, solo dos soledades que se encuentran._

_Cuando la calma vuelve y sobre la cama los dos amantes duermen, Pansy se revuelve en sueños hasta que su brazo se topa con el cuerpo de Ron y parece calmarse. Ron se acomoda todavía dormido y rodea a Pansy con sus brazos. Sus piernas se enredan y sus respiraciones se acompasan._

_¿Amor? Tal vez mañana._

No pude evitarlo, está historia se me ocurrió mientras escribía el nuevo capítulo de otra historia y no me dejaba avanzar, así que tuve que escribirlo.

Además es como una disculpa por hacerlos esperar, pero esto es lo que pasa cuando no reviso los capítulos por lo menos diez veces. ¬¬

Bueno me despido por el momento.

Atte.

Firefly


End file.
